Typical removable piers, proximate bodies of water, and in particular removable piers in regions with cold and icy winters, are removed before ice forms on the bodies of water and replaced after ice no longer forms on the bodies of water. These piers are typically heavy (made of wood, steel and combinations thereof) typically requiring: a) at least two individuals with the strength to lift and maneuver the pier elements into place and assemble/disassemble the pier (usually with pins, retainers, screws and bolts) with the further requirement of tools and b) at least one individual to be in the water during assembly/disassembly. The need of any of pins, retainers, screws and bolts, together with tools may lead to the loss of the pins, retainers, screws, bolts and tools in the body of water. The cold water temperatures and inclement weather conditions during installation and de-installation may further lead to the removal of the pier much earlier than when ice forms on the body of water and installation much later after ice no longer forms on the body of water leading to a shorter season wherein the pier may be used and enjoyed. The need of at least two individuals to install and de-install the pier may also be problematic.
There is a need for a lightweight modular pier system which:                a) may be assembled/disassembled by a single user, and        b) requiring no external hardware.        
There is also a need for a hinge system to facilitate assembly and disassembly of piers whether lightweight or not.